


June 25, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''This is why you should never tick hungry creatures off,'' Amos informed Supergirl after he winced from bite wounds on his arm.





	June 25, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''This is why you should never tick hungry creatures off,'' Amos informed Supergirl after he winced from bite wounds on his arm and disregarded his blue boxers being revealed.

THE END


End file.
